


Not So Ancient History

by SpectorOdyssey



Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Felix the Cat (Cartoon), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, IM Canon Backstory, black and white world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectorOdyssey/pseuds/SpectorOdyssey
Summary: Set several years before the start of Inky Mystery, Felix goes to visit his mentor and colleague at Yen Sid University.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Not So Ancient History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetasActReon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This is approved by ThisAnimatedPhantom as canon backstory for Felix in Inky Mystery. Merry Christmas, MARs!

The air rattled with crisp denial of summer's end as students milled about the university grounds. Felix tightened his hold on the twine-tied bundle of papers under his arm as a particularly rowdy group of young men shoved each other good-naturedly a little too close by for comfort. He’d hoped to miss the start of term madness, but he'd spent more time in Martos than he'd realized. With a sigh he turned down the path to the archeology building, weaving through the throng.

Checking his watch, Felix took the stairs two at a time up to the long squat building. A few of the older students nodded or waved at him as he passed on his way through the door to the entrance hall. Felix had always loved this building. Study nooks and display cases filled with rocks, fossils, and wired animal skeletons lined the inner side of the hall while bulletin boards with information on club activities, archeological internship opportunities, and field study options lined the outer side of the hall going all the way around the first floor. Doors to lecture halls and a couple of small display rooms were interspersed among the cases, nooks, and boards. The cat headed toward one of the staircases leading up to the second floor that flanked either side of the entrance hall.

“Mr. Felix?” a soft voice squeaked from behind him.

He paused, turning to find two girls watching him by a display case of sabretooth cat skulls and mammoth tusks. The shorter of the two was a chinchilla toon with large expressive ears and quivering dark eyes. She peered at him front behind a copy of _The Magic Medallion of Circe_. The other girl was a tall, thin human toon with penetrating eyes behind large wire-rimmed glasses and a long, thick, light-colored braid trailing down her back.

“Good morning.” Felix smiled and returned down the first few steps of the staircase. “Did you need me for something?”

The chinchilla blanched and mumbled from behind her book. “Oh! I-I didn’t mean—I don’t—I mean, could you—“

“She was wondering if you would mind signing her book,” the girl with the glasses interrupted.

“Kit!” the shorter girl gasped, mortified, her ears flattening.

The cat adventurer could feel the heat rising to his own face. He tipped his hat to them, his smile widening, and rummaged around in his bag for a pen. “Of, course! I’d be more than happy to.”

The trembling girl handed her copy of _The Magic Medallion of Circe_ to him and clasped her hands tightly in front of her chest.

“Who should I make it out to?” Felix asked soothingly.

The girl briefly made eye contact with him before focusing on the book in his hands. “Ramona Dust,” she squeaked.

“Are you in this building often, Ramona?” the cat adventurer asked, uncapping his pen. She nodded. “Really? What are you studying?”

Ramona gaped at him like a fish, small strangled sounds coming from her throat. Felix looked up at her, his brows drawn together in concern. The tall girl, Kit, spoke up.

“She’s studying archeology, with a focus in ancient civilizations. Ramona has a love for figuring out how people used to live. I’m also studying archeology, but with a focus on dig site management and artifact processing.”

Felix flipped the book open to the title page and wrote _To Ramona, I look forward to seeing your work in the future. Best of luck. –Felix The Cat_ and passed the book back to the chinchilla girl with a beaming smile. “Are the two of you studying under Professor Wiseton?”

Ramona’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she accepted the book. “Yes! He’s won— His lectures are—“She gave a frustrated sigh. “He’s great.”

Kit placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder and gave her a half-smile. “We both hope to be able to work internships under Professor Wiseton in a couple of years.”

The cat nodded in understanding. “Work hard and I’m sure you two will be able to snag spots at whatever dig site the professor is working at that time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ramona Dust. Kit—“Felix looked to the taller girl quizzically.

“Kit Rosier.” She grinned at him.

Felix held out a hand to shake each of theirs in turn before tipping his hat and heading up the staircase to the second floor.

It had been several years already, but he didn’t think he’d ever really get used to people asking for his autograph because of something he’d written. Sheba would be giddy to tease him over this if she could have seen him. The heat in his face was finally starting to cool.

Felix passed several offices and a specialized research library before arriving at the door he was looking for. He adjusted his grip on his bundle of papers before knocking.

“Come in,” a familiar voice answered.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Felix opened the door and stepped into Professor Wiseton’s office. “Good morning, Professor.” He closed the door gently behind him.

The professor looked up from the map spread across his desk and blinked owlishly before a smile spread across his beak. “Felix! How was your expedition to Martos? You didn’t have too much difficulty, I hope. Please, have a seat.”

Felix sat in a chair opposite the owl and set his bundle of papers on top of the map. “I found some information I believe you will find interesting, and plenty of material for my next book.” He took off his hat and placed it on his knee.

“Is that so? Wonderful news! Your books have been a big hit. We couldn’t ask for a better cat for the job.” The owl smiled warmly. He reached forward and pulled the bundle closer, tugging the knot in the twine until it came undone. “You didn’t run into any trouble, I hope. No sign of those Beagle Boys?” 

“Not too much. Just some desert raiders,” the cat adventurer said.

The owl nodded as his large eyes scanned over the pages. “Good, that’s good,” he said absent-mindedly. 

Felix smiled and waited quietly, looking over the map on the desk while his mentor looked over the stack of documents. It was a map for a new potential dig site, small round stickers marking places of interest. There were notes, that the cat adventurer assumed concerned preparations to acquire the site for excavation, taped up on the wall next to the desk. On the far wall, he noted that there were additional pages of notes on several magical and mechanical theories the professor had taken great interest in recently. Maps and photographs of locations and ruins with lists of questions on how they were built. Several runes and explanations were tacked around the pictures. In all honesty, it was a bit of a mess in the professor’s office. Signs of his excitement or agitation.

Felix turned to Professor Wiseton. His feathers were a bit ruffled, his tie a touch crooked from him tugging on it. He had been hard at work then. 

One last glance around revealed the abandoned essays of students piled in the corner next to an overflowing bookshelf. 

Felix smirked. “How are your classes, Professor?” 

The owl snorted, not looking up. “A bundle of half-pints if I’d ever seen them. Most took it right from the books. Hardly an original thought or observation from this semester.” He shook his head and noticed the smirk. The professor frowned. “Now don’t you give me that smile, Felix! I could weep over the hours I’ve lost reading that sawdust!” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. But there are at least one or two good ones in there, I’m sure,” the cat teased. “If I remember correctly, you wept over a few of my early essays as well.”

He laughed. “Those were tears of mirth! You were so blunt and unapologetic for your straightforward observations I couldn’t believe it! Old cheese! And it smelled a bit funny! Honestly, Felix! How was I supposed to take that! Stars above, I thought you were going to tell me you went there and tried some just so you were accurate in your description! You were terrible, but at least your papers were always interesting!” The professor chuckled again warmly. 

Felix made a face. “Not even I would try a cheese that old.”

“I can never be too sure with you.” The owl glanced at the stack behind Felix and frowned. “I may have a few in there that have enthusiasm but their work could put the dead to rest. Moon guide me, Felix, I can’t allow them to write a report until they can at least think beyond a book cover. Not everyone has as much . . . hands-on experience as you.” The professor raised a feathered brow and smirked at the cat. “And heaven help them if they did.” He laughed. 

Felix smiled bashfully. “They’re still young. They’ll learn. I certainly did. Now my reports are a bit more interesting, rather than just blunt.”

“Right you are.” The owl nodded. “So well you now have even the public drawn in. Do you know how many students pile in that first week expecting car chases and boobytraps!” Professor Wiseton laughed. “It’s amazing how many give up when they learn there’s _actual work_ involved. I say ‘tool belt’ and they want whips,” the owl ranted cheerfully. “This is your fault, Felix! I can never have a peaceful start to a semester again!”

Felix could feel his face heating up to the point that his ears burned. “You enjoy their excitement and enthusiasm, even if it is unfounded! Besides, Professor, you were never one for peace. You’ve been in as many sticky situations as I have,” he said.

“Hardly,” the owl refuted with a knowing look. 

“Fine. _Nearly_ as many,” the cat amended, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“There you are, boy!” Professor Wiseton grinned. “And you’re right! I do love the excitement. Bother these hollow bones getting old on me.” He shook a feathered hand at the wrist. “Makes writing on a chalkboard a painful time, not to mention what the digs are doing to my back recently. I would consider retirement, but the last thing I want to do is get dull and stupid.” 

Felix smiled and shook his head. Professor Wiseton going dull and stupid? He couldn’t imagine such a thing.

“What’s more, I am on the verge of a breakthrough!” The owl gestured to the wall with the pictures and questions. “If I can prove their use of technology alongside magic, I can explain their transportation and building methods!” 

“Hopefully what I’ve found can help,” the cat adventurer said with a nod to the documents now spread across the professor’s desk.

“Right!” Wiseton picked them back up and started reading again. After a short time, the owl placed the paper he was reading on the top of the pile his feathers ruffling further, large eyes sparking with hardly contained excitement. “Am I reading this correctly, Felix? You’ve caught wind of the location of unexcavated—“

“Micco ruins.” Felix leaned forward, taking his hat in hand, and grinned.


End file.
